The Mutation and Cancer Research Core was created to address the relationships between DNA damage, DNA repair, mutation and cancer associated with exposure to environmental and endogenous chemical and physical agents. One of the central questions here is the degree to which environmental and endogenous processes contribute to the mutational burdcn of human cells. The Specific Aims of this Core are: (1) To further the development of Center research projects and programs that address the mechanistic linkages between exposure to environmental and endogenous agents, genetic change and cancer, and other diseases. (2) To promote interaction among the members of the Mutation and Cancer Research Core, and interactions between members of this Research Core and those of the other two Research Cores, with the goal of creating new research projects and programs. (3) To promote the development and acquisition of new technologies in the CEHS Facilities Cores that will facilitate studies in the Mutation and Cancer Research Core.